tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
GwenBelongsWithTrent as "Bridgette" (Camp Drama)
15:06 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 15:06 9. 15:06 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 15:06 8 15:06 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:06 No. 15:06 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 15:06 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:07 Yes, and Geoff. 15:07 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:07 No 15:07 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:08 Protagonist. 15:08 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Eva. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:08 Duncan13 has changed nick to Eva13 15:09 * Eva13 kicks down the door to the girls' cabin. 15:09 <+Eva13> WHERE IS BRIDGETTE? 15:09 <+Eva13> :@ 15:10 I'm here..Eva w-what's the matter? 15:10 <+Eva13> GRRR. 15:10 <+Eva13> WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING COURTNEY THAT I NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES? 15:10 * Eva13 grabs a bunk bed and throws it across the room. 15:10 <+Eva13> DO I LOOK ANGRY TO YOU? 15:10 I didn't say such a thing. *She holds her hands up in defence.* 15:11 * Eva13 hisses. 15:11 <+Eva13> If you're lying... 15:11 <+Eva13> Start counting down the days on this island you have LEFT. 15:12 I swear, I would never say anything like that *She widens her eyes.* 15:12 Courtney12 ~Bridgette@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #related 15:12 Look, Eva. 15:12 I can vouch for her. 15:12 I must've been mistaken. 15:13 <+Eva13> YOU TOLD ME THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID. 15:13 <+Eva13> SO WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID IT? 15:13 Uhhh... ._. 15:13 Please, lets not fight. 15:13 <+Eva13> I DIDN'T WANT A FIGHT. 15:13 <+Eva13> BUT ONE OF YOU SAID I HAD ANGER MANAGEMENT, SO ONE OF YOU IS GETTING BOOTED OFF THE ISLAND NEXT. 15:13 <+Eva13> WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT? 15:14 *She looks at Courtney then Eva.* I can't imagine Courtney saying that either. 15:14 I... I did it. 15:14 I said it, okay? 15:15 Just... don't blame Bridgette. 15:15 She had nothing to do with it. :-/ 15:15 <+Eva13> WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?1??!!!?!?!?1?!?!?!?!?!?!? :@ 15:15 *She looks shocked at Courtney.* You did? 15:15 <+Eva13> YOU'RE DONE. 15:15 <+Eva13> I'M TELLING THE REST OF THE BASS TO VOTE YOU OFF TONIGHT. 15:15 * Eva13 storms off. 15:16 Eva13 ~Courtney1@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #related [] 15:16 * Courtney12 looks at Bridgette. 15:16 No! 15:16 Of course I didn't. 15:16 I just said that to save your butt. 15:16 We have to stop her from voting you off, I know you wouldn't have said that. 15:16 :) 15:17 Thanks, Bridgette. 15:17 Now, let's go stop that psycho! 15:17 No problem, Court. *She smiles.* 15:17 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions